Flor de Primavera
by cerezo01
Summary: En una de estas fiestas donde todo puede pasar, Sakura es tentada por su mejor amigo a descubrir esa faceta más alborotada de la adolescencia. / LEMON/ ONE SHOT /


**Los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP**

 _Hola a todos! antes que nada, esta fue mi primer fic desde que empecé a publicar a mediados del año pasado. Como por cuestiones personales borré todas las historias y las subí otra vez, esta no podía faltar porque fue la que me inició en este mundo. Solo que no la subí antes porque FF ya me la había borrado del archivo y no la encontraba._

 _La historia es la misma para todos los que ya la leyeron, solo traté de modificar algunas faltas y agregar algún párrafo pequeño pero no es la gran diferencia asi que no tienen que releerla._

 _Gracias por todo!_

* * *

 **Flor de Primavera**

 _one-shot_

* * *

La música sonaba estruendosamente en todo el salón, las luces eran tenues y todos bailaban como si no tuvieran el control de ninguna de las extremidades de su cuerpo. Me encontraba en una fiesta bastante desaforada, más de lo que me gustaría, pero era normal para unos adolescentes de 16 años. El alcohol reinaba en el lugar, por donde se mirase había botellas vacías desparramadas por el suelo y en cada mano de las personas que cruzaba. La realidad es que a mí, Sakura Kinomoto, la situación me ponía un tanto incómoda. Nadie me obliga a hacer lo que no quiero y no es que no me guste divertirme pero los chicos se ponen muy pesados cuando toman un poco de más.

A lo lejos pude ver a mi amiga y prima del alma Tomoyo hablando animadamente con Eriol, su novio. Como era la fiesta del chico, y hacía mucho no tenían un rato a solas sin la supervisión de los adultos, no quise interrumpirla por lo que decidí encaminarme a lo que me deparase la noche con mi ánimo por el subsuelo.

Los pies me dolían, Tomoyo me había convencido de usar esos tacones altos que vimos de oferta y argumentando que estaban "hechos para mí" tuve que llevarlos, pero ya pasada hora y media parada, el zapato nuevo no amoldado se hacía sentir. Caminaba en zigzag esquivando gente desconocida buscando un lugar medianamente despejado donde tomar un poco de aire lejos de manos sudorosas tratando de retenerme. La mansión Hiragizawa es enorme y la fiesta seguía en cada rincón: en la sala, la piscina, hasta en la cocina parecían tener su propia fiesta.

Cada rostro que veía me recordaba porque no me gustaban estos eventos. En un principio me encontraba a gusto con Chiharu, Rika y Naoko, pero pasada la hora no las volví a ver. Esas son las consecuencias de estar en un lugar tan grande con más de 200 personas.

Entre la multitud de frenéticos, pude divisar una melena conocida y unos ojos por de más llamativos. Shaoran Li es uno de mis mejores amigos y también uno de los chicos más apuestos de la escuela. Nos conocemos desde los 10 años cuando vino desde China para instalarse aquí en Japón. En un principio no nos llevábamos muy bien, o en realidad él me detestaba, yo simplemente quería conocer más de nuestro nuevo alumno extranjero. Supongo le gané por cansancio y me dio pie en su vida para luego descubrir que podíamos ser muy buenos amigos.

Los años y el indudable crecimiento le fueron bastante favorecidos debo decir, por eso todas las chicas estaban locas por él; lo seguían, le dejaban cartas en el locker, lo acosaban en los recreos, pero nunca se lo había visto con una de ellas... por lo menos no delante de todos. La realidad es que Shaoran nunca tuvo novia, pero sí debo admitir que ha besado a más de una chica, lo cual me ponía los nervios de punta cada vez que lo pillaba de casualidad, porque el sin vergüenza no me decía una sola palabra cuando le preguntaba sobre el tema. De todas formas, siempre fueron chicas de bajo perfil y que nunca llegaron a más. A él no le gusta que lo anden cargoseando y no es ese tipo de persona arrogante que se cree mil por tener buen físico. Sí, la adolescencia es muy complicada y las hormonas lo saben.

Muchas veces me sentí algo confundida con su presencia, porque a pesar de su aparente indiferencia para con todo el mundo él siempre se preocupa por mí como con ningún otro, y por más invitaciones tentadoras a la hora del receso, él siempre la pasaba cerca mío. Con Eriol y Tomoyo formámos un lindo grupo y vamos a todos lados juntos; por eso decidí dejar de lado esos sentimientos hacia el castaño, no quería confundir los tantos y terminar sin su compañía, realmente lo aprecio mucho como para perderlo por tonterías mías.

En ese momento, verlo a Shaoran fue la salvación. Estaba esquivando a unos cuantos desconocidos que intentaban invitarme tragos dudosos cuando llegué al sofá donde él se encontraba. Al lado suyo hay dos chicas que cuchichean entre sí mientras se lo devoran con los ojos, lo cual me irrita un poco, porque con sus escotes y sus cortas faltas no iban a lograr conquistarlo y perdían la dignidad en el camino. No entiendo como las mujeres pueden denigrarse de esa forma.

Ignorando sus miradas asesinas cuando me senté a su lado, le sonreí a mi amigo y él me la devolvió de la misma manera.

—Hola Sharoan, que bueno que te encuentro. Tomoyo está muy acaramelada con Eriol y no quería quedarme sola. Además necesitaba sentarme. No te molesto ¿no?

—Para nada Sakura, de hecho estaba bastante aburrido —me sonrió nuevamente—. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

—Oh no, ni loca, ¿viste esos tragos? ¡Vaya uno a saber que tienen! Sabes que no me gusta tomar alcohol —dije cruzándome de brazos ofendida, ¡Cómo si no conociera mis gustos!

—Sí lo sé, no era mi intención corromperte —expresó divertido—. De seguro tienen algo que no baje tus funciones cognitiva por el piso, como por ejemplo... soda, jugo de naranja…

—Ohh... Qué tonta —me sonrojé un poco, eso era bastante habitual en mí cuando me avergonzaba, lo cual sucedía a menudo si debo reconocer.

—Hola Sakura —de repente una voz masculina que no salía de la boca de Shaoran llamó por mi nombre—. Estás muy bonita hoy, estuve esperando el momento para hablarte y me encantaría tener el placer de acompañarte un rato.

Un chico se puso frente a mí y cuando levanté la vista para ver quién era no podía creerlo cuando lo reconocí. Se trata de Yue Tsukishiro. Él va un grado más que nosotros, tiene el pelo un poco largo de lo habitual de un color plateado como la luna y unos ojos grisáceos con forma de avellana en los cuales todas las chicas del instituto desearían verse reflejadas. Además es un caballero y ¡SABE MI NOMBRE! Esto no puede estar pasando.

—Ho-hola Yue —las palabras no me salían y cerré mis puños estrujando mi vestido mientras lo miraba embelesada, pero de pronto una voz me sacó de mi ensoñación de un tirón.

—Lo siento. Está ocupada. Ella y yo ya nos íbamos.

Shaoran habló cortante y solo en ese momento me volví a percatar de su presencia. Lo miré algo confundida porque eso había sido muy desconsiderado de su parte. Sin darme la opción de reaccionar tomó mi mano y me levanto del sofá para llevarme lejos de allí, dejando a Yue y a mí totalmente desconcertados.

Caminábamos rápidamente hacia el jardín trasero donde había menos gente mientras yo le pedía que parase.

—¡Shaoran! ¡Espera! Me estás arrastrando —ni bien dije esto se detuvo en seco provocando que me chocara contra él y casi cayera al piso.

—Lo siento Sakura, ¿estás bien? —su voz sonaba culposa y preocupada.

—Noo, digo… Sí, estoy bien pero ¿qué fue eso? ¿Por qué me sacaste así de allí y por qué le dijiste a Yue que no podía acompañarlo? Creo que es el único chico decente que me ha hablado en toda la fiesta —le reclamé.

Mientras arreglaba un poco mi vestido, vi como su rostro se transformaba. Estaba furioso y no entendía por qué. Sus puños se crisparon y su ceño se frunció más de lo normal.

—¿¡Qué acaso eres tonta!? ¿No vez lo que quieren los chicos en fiestas cómo esta? Si tantas ganas tiene de hablar contigo ¿por qué no te buscó en el instituto? Deberías estarme agradecida en vez de lloriquear.

—Y ¿tú qué sabes de sus intenciones? Quizás hoy tomó el coraje de hablarme... Me invito a pasar un rato conmigo no a acostarme con él en una habitación. Además, ni que no me conocieras Shaoran, sabes que yo no soy así —le dije ofendida.

—¡Exacto! —dijo exasperado como si le estuviera escuchando otra conversación—. ¡Porque te conozco sé que no eres capaz de distinguir cuando te quieren bien o te quieren mal! Eres una niña muy ingenua y tonta en estas cosas.

—Así que eso piensas de mí… —estaba dolía, muy dolida, pero demasiado enojada con él por hablarme de esa forma—. Disculpe mi ignorancia entonces su majestad, a veces me olvido que ustedes es un experto cuando se trata de conquistas.

—Más que tú seguro, y no te pongas a la defensiva que solo trato de protegerte.

—¡Pues lo haces mal! Ya no soy una niña y si me equivoco será problema mío.

La conversación había subido cinco tonos y ambos sacábamos chispas. Shaoran apretaba los puños con todas sus fuerzas que podría jurar se estaba haciendo daño clavándose las uñas en sus palmas.

—Bien. Si eso es lo que quieres… Te dejaré en paz de ahora en más. Pero no vengas llorando cuando te lastimen.

Pasó por mi lado sin mirarme si quiera, dejando la estela de su perfume amaderado y una ráfaga de frió intenso en esa noche tan cálida, e ingresó de nuevo al salón dejándome sola. No lo seguí porque la conversación había sido bastante intensa y las lágrimas no tardaron en rodar por mis mejillas. Sé que soy despistada pero el hecho que me trate de tonta y débil fue como si mil agujas se me clavaran en el corazón sin anestesia. Él solía tener esos comentarios ácidos pero nunca fue lo suficientemente hiriente para conmigo, no como hoy, y no podía entender por qué le molestaba tanto que un chico me invite a pasar el rato ¡Él tuvo sus aventuras y yo nunca pude reclamarle! Porque no debo... no debemos... no existe nada más allá de una amistad entre nosotros.

La furia y el llanto seguían apoderándose de mí al recordar sus duras palabras. Yo sé bien lo que quiero y no voy a andar regalándome al primero que vea en mi camino por mas Yue Tsukishiro que sea. Sé bien cuáles son mis intenciones y que no quiero algo pasajero, pero si no me permito conocerlos ¿cómo voy a conseguirlo?. Estaba muy afligida y no pude evitar sentarme en el banco más alejado del patio que se encontraba bajo un hermoso árbol en vez de volver a la fiesta y fingir una rota sonrisa.

—¿Sakura? ¿Estás bien?

Por un momento mi mente ignoró la voz que me llamaba y creyó que quién me busca era Shaoran para disculparse, pero mis ojos se entristecieron al ver quien ocupó el lugar junto a mí. Mientras me tendía un pañuelo, de reojo pude ver cómo me observaba.

—No me mires así Yue… Estoy horrible —dije sin apartar la vista de mis pies.

—Tú nunca podrías estar fea Sakura, hasta llorando te ves linda.

Su comentario hizo que me girara a ver su rostro apenas sonriente provocando que retirase rápidamente la mirada, sonrojándome al instante. Su seriedad y su atractivo eran abrumantes y ésta era la primera sonrisa que le veía regalar.

—No mientas —pude esbozar una tímida sonrisa.

—Por lo menos te hice sonreír un poco —seguía mirándome con atención y se acercó un poco más a mí—. ¿Pasó algo con Li?

—¿Por qué lo dices? —no quería hablar del tema pero tampoco iba a poder evadirlo de esa forma.

—Porque entró hecho una furia, pateo unas cuantas sillas y casi se pelea con Hiraguizawa.

—¿Con Eriol? —eso no me lo esperaba. Shaoran realmente estaba fuera de sí.

—Parece que te quiere mucho, pero creo que tiene problemas para aceptar la realidad... ¡Mira que enamorarse de su mejor amiga! No debe ser un tema menor.

—¿Q-qué d-dices? No… Solo somos amigos. Creo que me trata más como a una hermana, él no me ve como mujer. Soy una niña estúpida e inocente que siente debe proteger.

Sus palabras me sorprendieron pero de pronto recordé nuestra conversación y no pude evitar sentirme irritada porque él nunca se confundiría conmigo, nunca pensaría en mí de otra forma como yo lo hice, y por momentos, lo deseaba.

—Y parece que tú lo quieres también, ¿no es así?

—Claro que lo quiero, es mi mejor amigo —dije como si fuera lo más obvio e intentando camuflar el dolor en mi pecho.

Yue esbozó otra tímida sonrisa. —No me refería a ese tipo de querer, Sakura.

No entendí nada. ¿Por qué este chico que hace unos minutos me estaba invitando a salir ahora parece querer emparentarme con Shaoran?

—¿Por qué me dices esto? Hace un rato pensé que estabas interesado en mí —me sinceré lamentando la bochornosa acusación.

—Lo estoy —tomó mi mano y se acercó un poco más provocando que nuestros alientos casi se cruzaran. Mis mejillas ya estaban prendidas fuego. Nunca había besado a un chico y la cercanía entre nuestros rostros se estaba acotando cada vez más. No pudiendo mantener mi postura me alejé de él sintiéndome muy avergonzada e incómoda.

—Lo- lo siento.

—No te preocupes, disculpa mi atrevimiento se reincorporó mientras extendía su mano para ayudarme como el caballero que era. – Creo que deberías ir a buscarlo.

Sé que se refiere a Shaoran y realmente es en él en quién no dejo de pensar y con quien no quiero seguir distanciada.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón, pero hasta mañana no podré hablarle o seguiremos discutiendo sin resolver nada.

Y era verdad. Las personas somos muy distintas y algunas necesitamos dejar pasar un poco de tiempo para enfriar las ideas y pensar con claridad. Yo soy de las que les gusta resolver los conflictos en el momento que suceden, pero los años de experiencia con quien se hace llamar "mi mejor amigo" me han educado para observar y comprender que a veces es necesario dejar el agua correr.

—Ustedes sí que se conocen bien... —dijo con una sonrisa envuelta en suspiro.

Me acompañó adentro donde la fiesta no parecía querer acabar y me despidió con beso en la mejilla dejándome un poco atontada, pero no lo suficiente como para querer quedarme, así que fui en busca de mi abrigo y a decirle a Tomoyo que me iba a casa. Pude ubicarla luego de 15 minutos de búsqueda, estaba con Eriol y un grupo de amigos de él, supongo, riendo y bailando de a ratos. Toqué sutilmente el brazo de mi amiga pero no pude apartarla del amarre del que su novio la estaba sosteniendo. No quería ser descortés con el cumpleañero pero no tenía otra opción, y Eriol me conoce bien, no se enojará por irme temprano.

—Tommy, me voy a casa. Sabes que es seguro por aquí así que iré caminando, no te preocupes.

—¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto? —me miró sorprendida.

—Sí, es que no me siento muy bien, así que mejor me voy.

—De ninguna manera Sakura, no te iras por ahí tú sola a estas horas y con esos zapatos dudo que llegues muy lejos. Yo te llevo y no acepto un no por respuesta —Eriol fue a buscar sus llaves por lo que no pude detenerlo.

—Discúlpame Tomoyo, no quiero molestarlos y menos en su cumpleaños, solo venía avisarte… —dije cabizbaja— Debería haberte mandado un mensaje cuando ya me hubiera ido.

—Ay Sakurita… Tú nunca podrías molestarme, y no estaría tranquila si te fueras sola a esta hora. Además Eriol volverá pronto —de repente su mirada cambio a una de preocupación— ¿Pasó algo? Estuviste llorando —afirmó.

—No es nada, luego te cuento. Estoy bien.

—Fue Shaoran ¿cierto? No sabes el lío que armó aquí. Eriol estaba furioso. Si te hizo algo yo misma hablaré con él y le daré su merecido.

—Sí, algo me contaron… Pero no te preocupes luego hablaré yo con él, no es para tanto.

Eriol volvió y se despidió de Tomoyo con un beso prometedor antes de llevarme rumbo a casa. Los primeros 5 minutos íbamos en un silencio sepulcral hasta que no aguante más y le pregunté lo que necesitaba saber.

—Eriol, ¿Qué pasó con Shaoran?

Eso me gustaría preguntarte a ti —él me hablaba con total pasividad, tan característico suyo, nunca parecía irritado o deprimido—. Sabes que Shaoran no es de hablar mucho pero estaba realmente enojado por algo. Se la agarró con todo lo que pasó por sus narices, por poco y muele a Yue Tsukishiro a golpes.

—Oh... —dije entre sorprendida y apenada— Bueno, digamos que discutimos porque Yue se me acercó a hablar, me sacó a rastras de allí antes de que pueda decir algo y luego me llamó tonta e ingenua.

—Ya veo… Ahora entiendo todo —sentenció casi con alivio.

—¿Qué cosa? —Eriol sonrió.

—El _lobito_ está cuidando su tesoro más preciado.

—Ahora entiendo menos —apoyé mi brazo en la ventana sin entender a qué se refería Eriol.

Está claro que Shaoran quiere protegerme de que nadie me lastime, pero de ahí a ser lo más importante para él ... Ni que estuviera enamorado de mí, ¿por qué todos decían eso?

—Vamos Sakura, ¿no te das cuenta que solo sonríe cuando tú estás cerca?

—Será porque le da gracia mi cara de niña tonta.

Eriol rió bajito ante mi comentario infantil - Qué graciosa eres. Pero en serio, creo que ustedes deberían hablar de una vez por todas. Sé que sientes por él algo distinto de lo que, por ejemplo, sientes por mí. Lo puedo ver en tus ojos, eres muy transparente… Y mira... Creo que es tu día de suerte, o tu noche en este caso.

Decidí no entrar en discusión acerca de sus insinuaciones porque aunque mi cabeza diga que no, que nada es especial, en el fondo mi corazón diría que sí, y para ser sinceros, no es algo que quiera que el mundo sepa. Ni si quiera yo podía aceptarlo a viva voz.

Eriol señalaba en dirección al parque Pingüino mientras aparcaba cerca del cordón. Y cuando lo vi allí sentado mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse. No dudé ni dos segundos en bajar usando unas sandalias bajitas que por suerte Tomoyo me prestó, y sin apartar la mirada de quien se encontraba cabizbajo en uno de los bancos, me acerqué a paso lento hasta quedar frente a él. Al sentir mi presencia, Shaoran me miró y en solo unos instantes volteó a un lado para ocultar su rostro de mi escrutinio.

—Shaoran... ¿Qué te paso en el ojo? Tienes la ceja cortada.

Un hilito de sangre amenazaba por salir de la herida y no pude evitar tocar su mejilla en un gesto de cariño y sufrimiento. Sentí como su rostro se tensaba bajo la yema de mis dedos y en un intento de apartarme algo avergonzado, solo logró que tomara su rostro con ambas manos para acercarme un poco y poder ver su herida bajo la tenue luz de la luna y de los pocos focos que ahora alumbraban el parque.

—¿Por qué no vamos a mi casa así puedo curarte? —con una sonrisa, aparté mis manos de él qué me miró atentamente, y sin decir una palabra, me siguió.

La noche era cálida y una suave brisa mecía mi vestido azul marino mientras caminábamos en silencio absoluto, tanto que de un momento a otro me permití mirarlo de reojo solo para saber que estaba allí y no era una simple ilusión. Cuando llegamos, abrí lentamente la puerta para no despertar a mi hermano ni a mi papá e ingresamos sin hacer ruido alguno por la hora en la que nos encontrábamos.

—Ve, siéntate en el sillón mientras busco el kit de primeros auxilios.

Con una leve inclinación de su cabeza se dirigió donde hace segundos le indiqué. Aun no me había dicho ni un monosílabo desde que lo encontré, pero no era nada extraño tratándose de Shaoran y yo era una experta sonsacándole información, o por lo menos me gusta creer que conmigo es diferente y que confía plenamente en mí.

Me senté junto a él dispuesta a curarlo delicadamente. A diferencia de todo el trayecto a casa, ahora me mira fijo a los ojos; podía notarlo pero de alguna forma no me incomodaba porque estaba concentrada pasando un poco de algodón en el corte de su rostro. Hizo una mueca de disgustó cuando apreté un poco más para limpiar la herida a fondo.

—Lo siento, ¿te duele mucho? —le dije tratando de ser un poco más cuidadosa.

—Me duele más que hayas llorado por mi culpa.

Ni bien dijo esto pasó uno de sus dedos suavemente por mi rostro limpiando lo que supuse sería maquillaje corrido.

—No es nada, ya estoy mejor.

Traté de no mirarlo si no quería volver a llorar. Sé que parece infantil pero no encuentro otra forma de canalizar mis emociones que no sea por deshidratación ocular y, por más que me haya desahogado, aún estaba dolida por lo sucedido.

—Tú siempre haces a un lado tu propio bienestar por el de los demás, como ahora, que estando resentida por cómo te traté, me invitas a tu casa y curas mis heridas como si nada hubiera pasado, siendo dulce y amable. No lo merezco... Soy un idiota.

—Bueno, cada uno es como es ¿verdad?… Yo una llorona y tú un idiota —me reí mientras guardaba el algodón, el agua oxigenada y sacaba una bandita para terminar mi labor—. Es un chiste.

—No del todo.

—Bueno, puede que yo sea un poco llorona y tú un poco idiota a veces, pero así nos queremos.

No podía mirarlo mientras le hablaba, solo cuando terminé de ponerle la bandita me relajé y por un momento me vi reflejada en la inmensidad de sus orbes. Su mirada ámbar es tan intensa que me sentí indefensa. Es cálida y fría a la vez, como debatiendo una lucha por ver que emociones dejar aflorar.

—Me corrijo, soy un tremendo idiota. Perdóname Sakura —la batalla terminó, su mirada denota que está realmente arrepentido.

—¿Por qué te molestaste tanto Shaoran? Eriol me dijo que estabas desquiciado y que casi rompes unas sillas.

—¡Fue ese payaso! —soltó furioso—. Me provocó cuando pasé por su lado.

—¿Yue? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te dijo?

No decía nada, miraba de lado masticando lo que no quería decirme.

—Shaoran…

—Me dijo que ..

Sus músculos se tensaron otra vez y los puños se le cerraron fuertemente. Puse mi mano sobre uno de ellos para que se tranquilizara y supiera que estaba bien, que podía decírmelo.

Suspiró.

—Dijo que ahora que el lobo se iba podía buscar al corderito…

—Oh … —dije apartando mi mano de las suyas.

—¡Así que enfurecí y quise golpearlo! Pero Eriol me detuvo y casi la liga de rebote, luego me fui antes de arruinar la fiesta. Para colmo caminaba rápidamente por la calle y no pude ver el maldito poste que estaba frente mío, por eso tengo el corte en la ceja.

—Ya veo … Qué tonto el poste al ponerse en tu camino. - traté de disimular mi tristeza con ese chiste pero no pude sostener la broma - Al final parece que tenías razón. Solo soy una niñita ingenua, un _corderito…_ — _¡Ja!_ Qué animal más apropiado para describirme.

—Nooo, ¡No eres un corderito! Ese infeliz lo va a pagar, y … sé que dije que eres ingenua pero no pretendía ofenderte. Lo que quiero decir es que… eres buena e inocente y no puedes ver las malas intenciones de los demás porque no está en tu naturaleza. Tú siempre ves el lado positivo de las cosas y las personas, por eso si te lastiman… si te lastiman… yo... no podría soportarlo.

Shaoran ya no me miraba, estaba con la cabeza gacha y algo en mí me dijo que debía animarlo, demostrarle que sería fuerte y que no me dejaría engañar fácilmente. Verlo tan preocupado por mí me emocionó hasta las lágrimas y levanté su rostro en un movimiento suave.

—Gracias, Shaoran. Sé que lo haces para cuidarme. Te prometo que no dejaré que me vean más como un corderito —le dije esbozando una sonrisa sincera sin apartar mi mano.

—No quise herir tus sentimientos, Sakura. Es solo que tú, eres muy importante para mí. A veces no encuentro otra forma de demostrártelo.

—Lo sé.

El ámbar de sus ojos me llamaba. Me hechizaba y sin pensarlo me acerqué un poco más hasta besarlo en la mejilla en un acto tierno, lento y pausado. El simple contacto con su piel erizó hasta el último vello de mi cuerpo, y cuando estaba retirando mis labios, su mano sostuvo mi rostro para retenerme a solo unos centímetros de su boca.

El momento era tan íntimo que todas las emociones comenzaban a agolparse en mi pecho. Sabía lo que vendría si no reaccionaba a tiempo pero no pude moverme, estaba perdida en sus ojos y nos encontrábamos tan cerca el uno del otro que no pude evitar cerrar mis párpados, esperando el recibimiento de sus labios sobre los míos que no se hicieron esperar.

Comenzó con unas suaves caricias. Sus labios recorrían los míos en semicírculo apenas rozándolos para luego capturar mi labio inferior en un dulce beso. Tan delicado y suave... Quería disfrutarlo como si fuera la primera y única vez que lo besaría, pero este era un juego de dos y no podía dejarlo hacer toda la labor. Poco a poco fui correspondiendo y acoplándome al ritmo que marcaba reclamando con un poco de más de insistencia a la vez, pero definitivamente me desconcerté cuando su lengua era ahora la que dibujaba sobre mi boca abriendo paso para recorrer cada recoveco de la mía. Era lo más dulce y excitante que me había pasado jamás. Una combinación explosiva y contradictoria a la vez, que a pesar de ser mi primer beso, no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad y aprendí como hacerlo delirar conmigo.

Shaoran besa demasiado bien y no pude evitar sentirme celosa de las que habrán probado sus labios antes de mí, porque sentía unos deseos de no compartirlo jamás.

Nuestras lenguas se entrecruzaban mientras sus manos recorrían mi cintura en una caricia suave pero cargada algo llamado sensualidad. Era una sensación tan extraña... El beso se intensificaba y cada segundo que pasaba la electricidad recorría mi cuerpo y mi boca reclamaba la suya casi con desesperación, y aunque estaba quedándome sin aire, no quería parar. A medida que nos entrelazábamos entre sí, nos vímos envueltos en un juego voraz y difícil de controlar.

—Sakura, creo que debemos para ahora.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora que lo estaba disfrutando tanto? Se había arrepentido de besarme, lo sabía, así que me alejé de él sintiéndome más apenada que nunca. Como si pudiera leer mi mente, tomó mi mano y me besó tiernamente en los labios antes de posar su frente sobre la mía.

—Me encantaría hacer esto toda la noche, pero no quiero que venga tu hermano y me deje casto.

Buen punto.

—Sí … Tienes razón —dije algo aliviada.

—Será mejor que me valla.

Se levantó del sillón y lo acompañé a la puerta algo decaída porque realmente quería que se quedara. Deseaba saborear sus labios otro rato más... o toda la vida. En mi interior, sentía que era un sueño y que si lo dejaba irse tras la puerta las paredes se esfumarían y me vería agitada despertando en mi cama.

—¿Qué te parece si paso por ti mañana y vamos a tomar algo?

—¡Me parece estupendo! —podía cambiar mi ánimo en un segundo y hacer de mis sueños realidad.

La sonrisa no cabía en mi rostro. Aun tenía muchas cosas que hablar con él, tanto que quería decirle, tanto que quería preguntarle… No es la primera vez que veo en las novelas como los mejores amigos se enamoran pero realmente no esperaba que Shaoran me quisiera como algo más que eso, ni que yo guardara todo ese remolino de sentimientos dentro de mí.

Correspondiendo mí gesto, me besó por última vez antes de partir a su departamento.

Estaba embobada, pero también algo ... rara. La atracción que sentimos fue un poco más allá de lo que hubiera deseado para nuestro primer beso. Por un momento algo en mí comenzó a reaccionar de una forma un poco… inesperada, y por mas niña que me crean, yo entendía lo que era aquello.. Eso se llama química y la química siempre viene de la mano de las alborotadas hormonas, desencadenando en esa unión carnal que todos conocemos.

No soy tan tonta como pensaban, sé perfectamente las reacciones que podía sufrir mi cuerpo cuando estuviera con un chico. No era algo que había experimentado antes, pero Tomoyo se encargó de contarme lo que me podría suceder previo, durante y después. Realmente me apenaba un poco hablar del tema, pero no pude evitar sentir curiosidad cuando me contó que perdió su virginidad con Eriol hace unos meses.

Las semanas siguientes se me pasaron descubriendo cuanto me gustaba estar rodeada por sus brazos y que sus labios recorrieran cada porción de los míos.

Reconocer que mi cuerpo reaccionaba instintivamente ante sus caricias me generaba un escalofrió que al principio es atemorizante pero a su vez eleva la curiosidad de querer introducir mi mano debajo de su camiseta solo para sentir la piel de su cintura. A veces, sin querer rozaba el elástico de ropa íntima y al estar tan cerca de esa parte de su anatomía me hacía sentir un escalofrió entre el pánico y la excitación.

.

Un día nos encontramos en el cine con Shaoran y ni bien comenzó la película no pudimos evitar deshacernos a besos. Nos deseamos. Ambos nos reconocimos al instante y no tardamos en acoplarnos al otro. Parecíamos dos animales en celo peleándose por obtener su recompensa con besos suaves y feroces a la vez. La situación estaba elevando al temperatura y antes de hacer un escándalo en la sala decidimos parar y salir en el medio de la aburrida película. Necesitábamos algo frío para bajar un poco el calor, por lo que tomar un helado era la mejor opción.

—Uno de fresa y otro de chocolate por favor —le pidió al heladero cerca del parque.

—¿Y si hoy quería uno de chocolate también? —le dije jugando un poco con él.

—Con gusto lo compartiré de mi boca contigo.

Sonrió ladinamente antes de tomar los helados e indicarme un banco cerca de allí para poder sentarnos.

—¿Quieres de mi helado entonces? —preguntó en tono divertido.

—Ahora no se me apetece, cuando quiera te lo haré saber.

— Pero yo sí quiero del tuyo.

—Gánatelo entonces.

—Y ¿qué método puedo usar para reclamar mi premio?

—Sorpréndeme —sentencié haciéndome la indiferente.

Con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro se acercó un poco más y cuando pensé que iba a besarme cambió su rumbo hacia mi oído para susurrarme con la voz más sexy que no le escuche jamás, hasta hoy.

—Tengo mil formas de hacerlo, pero ninguna es públicamente aceptable.

Mi piel se erizó por el contacto tibio de su aliento sobre el lóbulo de mi oreja y esas palabras solo hicieron que mi vientre se contraiga y los sentidos prendan las alarmas para revolucionarme por completo... dejándome más dudas que respuestas. ¿Dónde aprendió Shaoran a seducir mujeres? O yo era muy fácil o él era muy experto en el tema.

— Vayamos a un lugar menos público entonces —si quiere jugar, jugaremos los dos.

—No me tientes _cerecito_.

¡Por Dios! Su voz suena tan… sensual.

—No te tengo miedo _lobito_ —intenté imitarlo.

Luego de dejar los helados a medio comer, tomó mi mano y fuimos caminado así hasta llegar a su departamento. El ascensor no tardó ni dos segundos en subir hasta su piso y en ese momento reaccioné sobre los hechos, mis palabras y sobre lo que inconscientemente le había propuesto a Shaoran. Los pies me pesaban y sentí como un escalofrío me recorría por toda la espina dorsal. Esperando lo peor, entramos de la mano y de un segundo a otro pensé que se abalanzaría sobre mí y ya no habría vuelta atrás.

Pero me equivoque.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar? Yo muero de sed.

—Sí... claro.

Cuando trajo mi vaso lo tome de un solo trago. ¡Dios! Estaba nerviosa.

—Sakura, quieres tranquilizarte… Solo estaba bromeado. ¿De verdad pensaste que me aprovecharía de ti? Vine aquí porque estoy más cómodo sin tanta gente alrededor.

Su voz era apaciguante y su mirada reflejaba sinceridad mientras tomaba mi mano y la besaba dulcemente. No había segundas intenciones y eso permitió que mi cuerpo se relajara.

—Sabes, nunca creí que algún día pudiera estar contigo, ni tampoco te dije lo que sentía porque no quería arriesgarme a perderte. Me decía que estaba loco y que lo mejor sería dejar de pensarte de esa forma. Por eso fui siempre tan "sobreprotector" contigo. Decidí que si estarías con alguien yo debería aprobarlo y por el momento mi reputación para repeler a los muchachos funcionaba bastante bien; y de los poco que se animaban a hablarte ninguno me parecía lo suficientemente aceptable para ti, o no quería verte con otro que no sea yo, no lo sé. El tiempo solo empeoró las cosas, tú te ponías cada día más atractiva y sumado a los eventos, las fiestas… No podía permitir que se aprovecharan de ti… Pero como nunca habías demostrado demasiado intereses en otros chicos estaba bastante tranquilo. Por eso ayer, cuando Yue se acercó, lo miraste como nunca antes me habías visto a mí y entré en pánico. - su mano apretaba la mía consiente de no ejercer demasiada presión - No quería que te enamoraras de alguien, no me importaba si era el mejor promedio o un caballero de la mesa redonda, no podía aceptarlo, ni si quiera quería que te mirasen. Estaba mal, lo sé, pero tampoco podía confesarte mis sentimientos y arruinar nuestra amistad de tantos años. A cambio de eso no tuve mejor idea que herirte, como si ayudara en algo... Qué idiota fui… una vez más.

Su confesión me dejó atónita pero la estupefacción pasó pronto. No podía creer como pasamos tanto tiempo queriéndonos en silencio y alejándonos por los mismos motivos.

—Yo también fui una tonta, Shaoran. Fui una tonta por no darme cuenta de lo que sentías y por no demostrarte mis verdaderos sentimientos también.

Ahora era su turno de sorprenderse.

—No puedo creerlo... ¿Tanto tiempo pudimos haber pasado juntos? ¿Realmente juntos?. Qué cobarde fui...

—Los dos. Lo fuimos los dos, pero no quiero pensar más el pasado. Si lo ves de esta forma, lo de la fiesta sirvió para hacernos reaccionar y para unirnos de una vez por tdoas ¿no lo crees?. Shaoran… yo ... te quiero mucho.

Sus pupilas sorprendidas me escrutaron un segundo antes de responder con convicción - Y yo a ti, cerecito.

—Sabes que no me gusta que me llames así ¿verdad? - dije plantando un beso suave en sus labios pero un tanto indignada de que sigua llamándome de esa forma.

—Es que me encanta hacerte enojar, porque eso significa compensártelo después.

Tiró de mi brazo para acercarme a él y mientras me besaba rodeaba mi cintura estrechando su cuerpo contra el mío. Sin quedarme atrás me acerqué lo más posible para rodear su cuello y revolver su pelo sedoso mientras él me guiaba cerca del sofá. Nos sentamos suavemente sin separarnos ni un ápice.

Mis manos acariciaban su pecho por sobre su camisa mientras el recorría mi espalda una y otra vez sin sobrepasarse en ningún momento. Lo que no sabía, era por qué se estaba controlando tanto si en ese momento me sentía dispuesta a entregarle mi alma en bandeja. Lo quiero, lo quiero mucho y él me quería a mí, esto no puede estar tan mal, además nos conocemos hace años.

Sus labios dejaron los míos para posarse en mi cuello. Suavemente repartía besos húmedos por toda la curvatura y cuando pasó cerca de mi oído no pude evitar emitir un suave gemido.

—Por favor, no hagas eso. - se separó un poco de mí y cuando sus manos estaban alejándose de mi cintura, tomé una de ellas y la posiciones sobre uno de mis pechos. Si debía ser yo quien tome la iniciativa así será - Sakura…

—No lo pensemos demasiado. Yo… Quiero hacerlo Shaoran, y sé que tú me cuidarás.

—No quiero apresurarte —dijo quitando su mano de donde la había puesto para acomodar unos mechones rebeldes de cabellos que caía por mi rostro.

Tenía que hacer algo. No podía dejar que los ánimos decayeran o realmente comenzaría a pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer y me acobardaría. Lo deseaba, y mi cuerpo estaba pidiendo a gritos sus caricias.

—Esto es nuevo para mí, no me hagas sentir más avergonzada de lo que estoy al pedírtelo. – los nervios estaban a flor de piel, la poca valentía que sentí hace unos instantes se estaba esfumando como por arte de magia.

—También es nuevo para mí, Sakura. Yo también estoy un poco nervioso y no quiero lastimarte.

Era la primera vez para ambos y esta vez él se estaba preocupando más por mí de lo que yo misma. Ese acto me pareció tan dulce de su parte que no pude evitar tomar su rostro y besarlo mientras sonreía en su boca.

—Nunca podrás lastimarme. Nada de lo que hagas podría herirme en lo más mínimo, Shaoran.

Correspondió con una sonrisa igual a la mía, sonrisa que se fue disipando a medida que mis dedos comenzaron a desabotonar su camisa. Otra vez nos encontramos en una batalla por ver quien devora la boca del otro. Sus besos eran adictivos, y ni bien terminé de desabrochar los botones, él me ayudo a quitársela dejando que mis manos recorrieran su torso desnudo con total libertad. Sus músculos estaban bien torneados, era un cuerpo de hombre en un adolescente de 16 años; el entrenamiento desde niño realmente había surtido el efecto perfecto para dejarme sin palabras. Lo había visto sin camisa en otras oportunidades pero nada se comparaba con sentir su piel caliente bajo la mía. De pronto sus manos dejaron de jugar con mi pelo para acariciar mi pierna desde su base hasta mi muslo, levantando un poco mi falda, tocando y apretando como si no fuera real o como si quiera quedarse con una parte de mí. En un acto inesperado me levanto para quedar a horcajadas sobre él permitiéndole acariciarme con ambas manos.

Recorría todo lo que encontraba a su paso con movimientos suaves, y cuando llegó a mis caderas las presionó hacia abajo dejándome sentir su erección sobre la gruesa tela de su pantalón rozando mi entrepierna. Aprovechó mi gesto de sorpresa para dejar mi boca y besar mi cuello con aprehensión. Besaba y lamía mientras sus manos ahora subían por mi cintura llevándose mi blusa con ellas. Capturé nuevamente sus labios reclamando su lengua con ansias mientras mis manos descendían por todo su torso hasta llegar a destino. ¡Dios! No puede ser muy difícil. Desabroché su pantalón como pude y con algo de nervios por lo que ocurriría de un momento a otro, pero reuní valor y me quité de su regazo para poder bajarlo por completo. Él termino la labor por mí, y aún de pie, me atrajo consigo para quedar a la par. Sus labios volvieron a tomar mi cuello, pasando por el valle entre mis pechos, jugando con mi ombligo hasta quedar a la altura de mi mayor fuente de calor. En ese momento desabrochó mi falda y besó los contornos de mis bragas para luego ascender tomándome fuertemente del trasero, elevándome en el aire. Con mis piernas rodee su cintura mientras a paso lento pasamos por el pasillo hasta llegar a su cuarto.

—Eres hermosa, Sakura —dijo separando un poco nuestros labios para volver a poseerlos luego de decirme eso.

Me acomodó suavemente sobre la cama apoyando su cuerpo sobre el mío, y sin dejar de besarme, lo que hizo a continuación me dejó sin palabras.

Con su mano recorrió el interior de mis muslos acercándose peligrosamente a mi sexo húmedo por la excitación. De pronto sus dedos dejaron de jugar con el elástico de mis bragas para adentrase en ellas y tocarme donde nadie lo había hecho jamás, ni siquiera yo misma.

Al segundo caí en la cuenta de la zona que estaba estimulando e increíblemente el calor me subió de pronto, avergonzándome. Instintivamente cerré mis piernas y Shaoran dejó de besar mi cuello para mirarme a los ojos sin retirar su mano de allí abajo.

—Sakura, si quieres que pare yo ... —viendo mi expresión que de seguro no era nada alentadora, comenzó a retirar su mano y de repente sentí pánico. Pánico de no sentir su piel, pánico de sentirla a su vez, pánico porque estaba avergonzada, me estaba tocando directamente y yo estaba tan mojada que de seguro creería que era una idiota calienta pavas.

—No, no quiero que pares... es solo que … que…

—¿Te avergüenzas?

—Solo un poco.

Se levantó de la cama y cuando creí que eso había sido todo y que por una idiotez me quedaría sin sus suaves caricias, vi que cerró la cortina con la doble más oscura para dejar el cuarto con una tenue luz a través de ellas. Aún se podían ver nuestros cuerpos, pero el sol ya no evidenciaba mi desnudez por completo.

—¿Mejor? —me preguntó desde el borde de la cama mientras tomaba mi mano.

—Sí… mejor.

Se acercó nuevamente para besarme dulce y pausado. Ya me sentía más animada y se lo hice saber cuándo lo atraje a que retomara la posición en la que estaba antes de alejarse. Su mano está vez acariciaba mis pechos sobre la tela de encaje que milagrosamente me había puesto en conjunto con mis bragas. Era mi conjunto más sexy y juro que no creí que esto pasaría cuando me lo puse esta mañana. Aunque quizás inconscientemente, lo deseaba. Shaoran besaba y lamía sobre la fina tela que denotaba la dureza de mis pezones debido a la estimulación que estaban recibiendo. No conforme con esto, levante un poco mi espalda dejándole libre acceso a desabrochar mi sostén. Luchó unos segundos más de lo que yo tardaría en quitarlo pero logró su cometido y lo arrojó hacia algún lugar de la habitación que descubriría en otro momento. El tacto de su lengua directo sobre la piel de mis pechos era demasiado placentera. Comencé a gemir suavemente mientras mis manos alborotaban su pelo y apretaban sus fuertes hombros. El calor en mi entrepierna estaba aumentando y necesitaba que lo calmase de alguna manera. Con todo el valor que logré reunir, guíe su mano hacia donde no debió haber salido en primer lugar. A él pareció encantarle mi actitud porque comenzó a besarme frenéticamente mientras se adentraba nuevamente en mis bragas para quitarlas por completo. Me encontraba totalmente desnuda, pero ya no me avergonzaba en absoluto. Me sentí deseada, sexy y atrevida.

Sus dedos comenzaron a acariciarme en un movimiento vertical hasta encontrar ese punto en el que toda mujer debe ser tocada. Esa sensación, era electrificante, algo totalmente nuevo; se sentía tan bien y tan prohibido a la vez. Mis suspiros se transformaron en gemidos cada vez más fuertes y se intensificaron aún más cuando sus dedos se colaron en mi interior. Al principio fue algo extraño, pero cuando comenzó a moverlos de adentro hacia fuera me sentí en las nubes. Un fuerte cosquilleo comenzó a recorrer cada fibra de mi cuerpo culminando en lo que sería mi primer y gran orgasmo. Shaoran quitó su mano para aferrarse a mi cintura nuevamente y me besó los labios con hambre, con deseo, y yo quería que él disfrutara tanto como yo.

Aprovechando los breves centímetros que separaban nuestros cuerpos llevé mi mano directo a su hombría. No se lo esperaba porque le sorprendió de igual manera que a mí al sentirlo sobre la fina tela. Me ayudó a quitarle los bóxer y me aventuré a tocarlo un poco más. El tacto era suave y firme. Mi instinto me indicaba como moverme y sus suspiros guiaban mi mano. Me sorprendió lo extremadamente sensible que podía ser ese capuchón que se sentía tan suave en mis dedos, y aunque tuviera miedo, una fuerte necesidad de tenerlo dentro se apoderó de mí.

—Shaoran, estoy lista. Necesito tenerte.

Besó mis labios una vez más antes de apartarse buscando en su mesa de luz lo que yo supuse serían condones. Acertando mi teoría y algo desconcertada me pregunté si él sabía que esto pasaría.

—Eriol. Siempre que viene me deja una cajita, por más que nunca haya estado con nadie él dice que el momento llegará cuando menos me lo espere y que me arrepentiré luego si no cuentos con estos.

—Le agradeceré a Eriol luego.

Como siempre, Shaoran tenía una respuesta para todas mis dudas y todos mis miedos sin siquiera cuestionarlo, él simplemente lo sabía y eso me volvía loca de amor.

Una vez que la protección estuvo en su lugar se posicionó sobre mí mientras abría mis piernas lo suficiente para acomodarse. Busqué sus labios con ansias mientras sentía su miembro ingresar suavemente en mi interior.

—Esto va a doler un poco Sakura. Si quieres que pare me avisas.

Asentí levemente mientras me preparaba para lo que sería un gran paso. Le estaría entregando el tesoro más preciado de toda mujer al hombre correcto, a quien no me lastimaría por más que su vida dependiera de ello.

Pero dolió.

Su tamaño era demasiado para mi estrecha cavidad, y cuando ingresó por completo no pude evitar emitir un gemido de dolor mientras una lágrima surcaba mi rostro hasta depositarse en la almohada. Shaoran se quedó estático y me besaba con suma delicadeza sin moverse ni un milímetro más.

—¿Te duele mucho? ¿Lo dejamos hasta aquí?

Dolía, claro que dolía, pero poco a poco el dolor iba en descenso y mi cuerpo se acostumbraba a la extensión del suyo.

—No, solo necesito un minuto, ya va pasando.

Esperó un poco más hasta que le indiqué con mis caderas que era el momento de seguir.

—Voy a comenzar a moverme suavemente pero necesito que me digas si no puedes aguantarlo y me detendré de inmediato, no quiero que sufras.

—No voy a sufrir Shao.. ya.. ya no me duele.

Al parecer mis palabras no eran muy convincentes así que mientras lo besaba con mis manos acaricie su espalda hasta llegar a su cola y apretarla fuertemente para adentrar su miembro más profundo. Eso pareció reavivar la llama y la pasión con la que habíamos comenzado ya que con un suave vaivén se fue adentrado y saliendo de mí. Solo me tomó unos segundos en disfrutar realmente de la sensación de estar completamente fundidos. Nuestros gemidos iban aumentando conforme los envites se hacían más rápidos y fuertes. Unos minutos después dismuyó la intensidad para besarme reiniciando los movimientos lentos mientras tocaba mis pechos.

Una fina capa de sudor cubría nuestros cuerpos mientras me aferraba con todas mis fuerzas a su espalda. Mi corazón se estaba acelerando cada vez más, llevándome a la gloria otra vez. Shaoran se separó un poco para elevar mi cintura con su mano atrayéndola contra su pelvis y sintiendo su miembro completamente dentro. El vaivén rozaba mi botoncito de placer alcanzando el éxtasis a los pocos segundos. Realizó una última embestida para perecer sobre mi cuerpo habiendo alcanzado el climax y luego se giró quedando a un costado de mí.

Nuestros pechos subían y bajaban de lo agitados que estaban mientras yo no podía quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro. Ambos habíamos tenido nuestra primera vez, éste era el voto de confianza que necesitábamos para ser el uno para el otro en cuerpo y alma.

—Sakura, nunca te voy a alejar de mi lado. No te sorprendas si pronto te pido matrimonio para dejarle en claro a todos los buitres que eres mía y de nadie más.

—Lo estaré esperando con ansias.

¿Si estoy feliz? ¡Pero claro que lo estoy! No podía imaginar mi vida sin él, ni si quiera antes de saber que lo bien que nos llevaríamos de novios podría haber imaginado mi vida sin él.

—Lobito … Te amo —le dije temerosa de su respuesta pero totalmente decidida.

Quizás era mucho o quizás no, y táchenme de loca si quieren pero yo conozco a Shaoran como la palma de mi mano y secretamente siempre había deseado estar con él. Estaba enamorada desde hace años, y aunque mi mente me lo negara, el corazón siempre mandaba sobre la razón.

—Yo te he amado desde que tus ojos encontraron los míos, Sakura. Siempre serás mi cerezo, la flor más hermosa.

Nos quedamos abrazados sin tapujos hasta caer en un sueño profundo, sin nada que nos cubriera más que nuestros cuerpos entrelazados, yaciendo sobre sabanas revueltas y el atardecer que se colaba tenuemente por las cortinas de la ventana. La oscuridad caería pronto pero no importaba, él siempre estaría allí para hacer de mis noches una perfecta tarde de primavera.

.

* * *

Espero haya sido de su agrado :)


End file.
